Vacation with Mario and Peach
by Drommy
Summary: Peach and Mario are going on vacarion together at Delphino Island. They are best friends. But Mario doesn't want Peach only as a friend. What will happen there? Read to find out! R&R. It's a MarioxPeach story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's Drommy! Today I'm writing a marioxpeach fanfic! (actually this is my first fanfic -_-)

So...let's begin! Plz review!

**I DON'T OWN NINTENDO CHARACTERS.**

**...NINTENDO DOES. IF I DID THEN MARIO AND PEACH WOULD BE TOGETHER!**

It was a sunny day at the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were singing and princess Peach was going to Mario's house. It was quite far from the castle but she didn't mind. When she finally arrived she knocked on the door. She then took a look at her clothes. She was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt, pink shorts and air force(those are my favorite shoes!Check them out!). She preferred wearing casual clothes to her dress because it is heavy and super warm.

Mario's pov

"You're going to lose Luigi!"

"Are you kidding me? I'm first!"

"Yeah but not for very long!"

*knock knock*

"... Are you waiting for someone?" said Luigi.

"No.." I said

"Then who is it?" Luigi said frowning a little

"I don't know. We can find out if you open!" I said kinda angry.

"Come on my leg hurts! Don't you remember?" he said and made cute faces...not that it worked.

_Oh I have to break my leg too. He'll do all the work then_.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'm coming!" I yelled

Peach's pov

_What is he doing? He's usually here at 10:00_...

*Mario opens the door*

"Hey Peach! What brings you here?"

"Good mornig! I came to say hello and ask you...if you want to go on vacation together!"

"Woah...go on vacation...with me? What will Toadsworth say? You know that he hates me-"

"We'll say that I went on vacation with Daisy."I interrupted him.

"Ummm...do you want to come in and discuss this?"

"Sure!"

*In Mario's house*

"Good morning Peach!"said Luigi to me.

"Good morning Luigi!" I said happily. But that's when I noticed the plaster on his leg.

"What happend to your leg, Luigi?!" I said.

"Oh you mean this..?"he said pointing at his leg"I broke it. I fell from the stairs outside."

"Oh my godness! I'm so sorry!"I said.

"Oh come on, don't be, it's not your fault anyway..."

*akward silence*

"So, Luigi...Peach said that she wants to go on vacation with me."Mario said awkwardly.

"OK! Where are we going?"Luigi said happily.

"Ummm...Luigi...I mean...alone..."

"Oh...ok...so where are you going?" Luigi said, he's voice trembling as if he was going to cry.

"Well, what about Delphino Islands? I really like this place!"I said happily to cheer Luigi.

"I love this place too! When are we going?"Mario said.

"Today!" I said-yelled.

"What?!" Luigi and Mario said together.

"I said today, didn't you hear me?"I said and chuckled.

"Yeah, but you have to wait cause I need to pack my things."Mario said.

"I'm not going to wait here! I'm going to the castle to prepare my things!" I said and left.

Mario's pov

"So, Mario, what are you going to take with you?"Luigi said to me.

"Clothes, my cell phone, maybe a ball...for beach volley...and other things. I don't know yet."

"Nice."Luigi said with a sad expression.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked.

"You know..I'm gonna miss you and... I'm going to be alone here." he said looking at his feet.

"Why don't you call Daisy?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ummm..you know..." he said. I swear I saw him blush lightly.

"Well?" I said, my smirk bigger than ever.

"Oh come on! You know that I have a huge crash on her!" He said, his face red as my cap.

"And that's why you're going to call her! To come over...and who knows...maybe when I come back I'll find you two sleeping together at your bed!" I said and started laughing like crazy.

"Mario!"he yelled and covered his face with his hands. He is really shy sometimes.

"Ok, ok... But...who knows..." I started lauging out loud again (LOL).

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Luigi said and left the room.

"Watch out! Don't break and your other leg!" I said still lauging.

With that Luigi shut my room's door closed.

"Ok now I have to make my suitcase..." I thought aloud.

*2 hours later*

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"I'M COMING!" I yelled.

When I opened the door I saw a happy Peach staring at me with a suitcase in her hand.

"Are you ready?" she almost yelled at me.

"Not yet. Do you want to come upstairs and help me?" I said hapilly too.

"Sure!" She almost yelled at me (again).

Then I went upstairs, into my room with Peach behind me.

When I went through the door I suddenly heard Peach saying;

"Wooooow!".

"What happend?" I said with a worried look on my face.

"You've got an awsome room!" she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh..thanks!" I said and rubbed the back of my head._ Why am I so shy? _She then left her pink suitcase next to the door and sat on my bed looking at me. I think I was staring with a silly smirk on my face and she noticed it. Then she covered her face with her hands, looking down._ Did she blush?_

Peach's pov

_When he looked at me with that silly smirk...OMG...He was so silly AND cute! I blushed like crazy! But I couldn't help it. He is too darn cute! Uhhh... I love him so much..._

"So are you going to help me or keep covering your beautiful face?" he said stairing again with a smirk. I blushed again. _I hope he didn't notice. Do I have a beautiful face to him? _

"Yes! Of course! I mean... I-I'm going to help you... I'm not going t-to cover my beaut-*groans*_" Oh my god. What am I saying!?_

"OK. Calm down. I know what you mean." he said.

"Alright. Let's start!" I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"Ummm...I have already packed my clothes. What else?"

"You have to take your cell phone and maybe somethig to do there."

"What about a ball? We're going to play at the beach, huh?" he said.

"Yup!" I agreed with him.

"Ok, what else?" he said while he was putting the ball in his suitcase. Then he came and sat next to me. After he touched my hand. I blushed for the third time today. He was staring at me with a huge grin.

"Well?" he said.

"Ummm...what about a camera?" I said, trying to think of something else to say next.

"My phone has a camera. It's not necessary."

"Ok...what about...*sigh*...I don't know." I said and started staring at him.

"It's okay. I think that's enough." he said and looked deep in my eyes. _Here comes the blush again... Why do I have to blush so easily? _Then I took my hand away from his because I couldn't stand it anymore. I think I'm redder than his hat now. By the way, I love his hat.

"So are we going to leave?"

"Wha..? Oh! Yeah! Of course..." And with that he started staring at me (again).

"What? Is something wrong?" I said with a worried look.

"No, no... It's just..."he then stopped and started leaning. _I have to do something. I'm too shy to let him do this... If he's not going to do this?... Uhhh I don't know... Should I let him... Or not?_

"It's just what?" I stopped him. _I can't do this._ He stretched and continued.

"It's just... You are so cute and beautiful." he said with a smile.

"Really?!" That's all I could say that moment.

"Yes! Wait..what? I'm the first one that says something like this to you?" he said. That smile never leaving his face.

"Yes..." I said frowning lightly.

"Well...you are to me."

"Thanks..." I said shyly. He then stood up an said; "Come on! Stand up! We're going to lose our ride!"

"Which ride?" i said

"The boat silly! Come on!" with that he took my hand and our suitcases and we left.

*In Mario's car*

"What time is it?" I asked

"It's 14:00" he said while looking at his watch."You like singing right?" he asked me.

"Yes!"

"What about ummmm...do you like Iggy Azalea?"

"One of my favorite!" I anwsered

"Alright!" he said and turned the music on.

*mario and peach singing*

Blah blah blah blah blaaaaaaah

Blah blah blah

Blah blah blah blah...etc.(they don't know the lyrics XD)

*the real song*

(Iggy Azalea)

This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same

First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray

We went from nothing to something, liking to loving...etc.

(this song is my favorite. If you also like Iggy Azalea the name of this song is Black Window).

*when the song ends*

"OK, we have to learn the lyrics..." I said

"You're right" Mario said. And then we laughed together.

Mario's pov

While I was driving I kept casting an eye on Peach while she was putting her make up on. I couldn't help it. She's just too cute when she puts her lipstick on and make a duck face.

"You know Peach...you don't nead all this make up. Your face is fine and without it." I said but kept looking at the road.

"Thanks! But I always put some on when I get out of my house."

"Well, you shouldn't." I said

"Whatever..." She said looking outside the window.

Then we started talking for the rest of the trip (sorry I was too bored to write what they were saying).

*1 hour later*

"We finally arrived!" She told me groaning.

"Come on, it was a nice trip. Don't you say?" I said.

"It was fine, I guess."she said smiling.

"We now have to buy the tickets and get in the boat!"I said.

"Alright, let's go!" she said and with that we took the tickets and got on the boat.

*in the boat*

"Wow! I can see dolphins!" Peach said.

"Woah! Where?" I said and took of my phone to take pictures.

"There!" she said pointing at them.

"They are so beautiful!"I said. _Just like you..._

"Yeah.." she said and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing..." she said and came closer to me.

Peach's pov

_I want to continue what he started a couple of hours ago... I'm going to kiss him...but not on the lips...maybe next time._ I thought and got closer to him. I think that he blushed but I'm not sure. I put my arms on his chest and went on my tiptoes to reach him.(I like him tall.)

He leaned and I kissed him (on the cheek, sorry guys!)_. Ok, his blushing now for sure. But I'm blushing too. I feel my cheeks burn._ He smiled which made me feel comfortable. I took his hat and wore it. Like I said before, I love this hat.

"Hey!" he said still smiling.

"Well it's mine now." I smirked and started running. He ran from the other side. I started walking backwards trying to find him but he was standing right behind me and I fell on him. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. I loved every second of it. He then started laughing and lift me, bridal style. I started laughing too. A few seconds later we were gazing into each others eyes. We both looked immediately away blushing._ Ok...his blushing... he's trying to kiss me...he says I'm beautiful and cute. I THINK MY SECRET CRUSH IS IN LOVE WITH ME!_

_To be continued..._

Hey guys! Did you like it? I think it was perfect!

(except some mistakes...i think. I'm from Greece and i'm not that good at English. Sorry!)

Chapter 2 is coming up really soon. Maybe this week! I have already started it. Trust me, it's going to be amazing!

Anyway... MarioxPeach 4ever!

~Drommy


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is deticated to all my fans! (If I have any). **

**So...Let's begin!**

**I DON'T OWN NINTENDO CHARACTERS...NINTEDO DOES. IF I DID THEN MARIO AND PEACH WOULD BE TOGETHER.**

*When Mario and Peach were at the hotel*

"Hello! How can I help you?" said the receptionist

"Hello!" Peach said.

"Your name?" asked the receptionist

"Peach."

"Let me see...Oh! Here it is!" he said looking at his computer."Here are your keys! Your room is at the third floor." he said giving Peach the keys.

"Thank you very much!" she said and Mario and Peach went to their room.

**Mario's pov**

When we finaly arrived at the third floor we went to our room. We unlocked the door and...both our eyes widened. The room was nice and big. That's not a problem. The problem is that there is only ONE bed!**(double bed, hehehehe) **I saw that Peach was blushing. I was blushing too.

"Ummm...nice room right?" I joked to change the mood.

"Perfect...except...this!" she said pointing at the bed.

"Come on. It's not a big deal" I said_. What?! Now she's going to think that I want to sleep in a double bed with her...not that I don't want. _

"You're right...soooo..." she said nervously.

"Sooo..." I said nervously too."Let's unpack our suitcases."I continued.

"Ok." she said and with that we entered our room.

***after their unpacking their suitcases***

Peach lay on our bed. She was tired from our trip, so was I. I lay next to her. We were both looking at the ceiling blushing. I always wanted to wake up and have a beautiful girl like her next to me. But we aren't in a relationship and it is weird. I looked at her shyly and put my arms behind my head. She turned to look at me.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"17:20" I said looking at my phone."Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked staring at her and rubbing her cheek with my thumb. She looked me and said;

"No. I'm too tired. I want to sleep." she said closing her eyes.

"Ok." I said and we both fell asleep.

*the next day*

No pov

Mario woke up first and looked at his phone. It was 8:00 in the morning.

"Woah! We were too tired" he thought aloud and looked at Peach.

"Peach...wake up..." he wispered. Peach was already half awake.

"What happend?" she asked.

"I think we slept too many hours. It's 8:00 in the morning." Mario said

"Really? We were too tired. That's why we slept so much." she said.

"I know..." he said and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Peach said smiling and looking at me.

"Of course! The bed's really comfortable." Mario said also looking and smiling at her. Peach sat up and and went in front of Mario.

"What?" he said still smiling.

"Nothing." she smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Mario blushed lightly.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" she asked.

"Sure. I have to find my swimsuit."he said and started looking in the wardrobe for his swimsuit.

"Ok. I'm going to get dressed in the bathroom." she said and took her swimsuit and went to the bathroom. Mario finally found his swimsuit and wore it. A minute later Peach came out of the bathroom with her swimsiut on** (The top was pink and the bottom was black). **Mario was wearing his swimsuit on too.** (It was blue with some green)** Mario blushed like crazy. _Damn girl! You're so hot! And sooo fit!_ He thought. Peach was also blushing and staring at his body._ Wow! He is soooo muscular! _Peach thought **(For me Mario has six pack. Yes! And he is tall and has some beard. And his famous mustache of course). **Peach stopped staring at his body and took some shorts and wore them.

"Nice swimsuit..." Mario said still staring at her_. I can't get my eyes of her! She is so hot!_ Mario thought. Peach also looked at her body and said;

"Thanks!" And blushed when she noticed that he was staring her body.

"Ummm...Do you like what you see?" She asked blushing like crazy. He stopped staring at her body and looked at her face. And blushed again and said;

"Heh...y-yes. Of course I do..." he said now as red as his hat. Peach looked at her feet and covered her face with her hands still blushing.

"Mario?" she asked.

"What?" Mario said looking also at his feet.

"Do...d-do you l-love me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I do Peach." he said smiling. Peach looked at him straight in the eye and crossed her arms.

"I mean...really love me..."

"Ummm...I know what you ment..." he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" said Peach with a confiused look.

"Peach...I know what you ment. And yes! I really really love you! When I first layed eyes on you I was socked by your beautiful face! And you are so cute and sweet! Everything you do is too darn cute and I'm melting everytime I see you! I want to be every minute with you. I want to marry you! I want to leave the rest of my life with you! I just couldn't tell you because I was too shy. I love you so very much Peach and I don't care what you and the other people think. I'm truly in love with you Peach." Mario said that quckly and now he was panting. Peach's eyes widened. All she could do was stare at him. Mario was ready to cry. He wanted to die. He thought that she was staring at him like that because she was discusted by the things he just told her. She blinked and smiled widely.

"I love you too Mario...so very much!" she said and ran towards him and hugged him tightly. _Yesssss! YEEEESSSS! _He thought and hugged her back. Then he grabed her chin which made her look at him. Her arms were around his waste and his arms were around hers. He leaned lightly and she went on her tiptoes and their noses were touching. She put her arms around his neck.

"I love you" they both whispered and then they lightly kissed. That was their first kiss. They both smiled. Mario leaned once more and kissed her again. But this time with more passion. Peach ran her fingers through Mario's hair. He then grabed her face with both his hands and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and he thrusted his tongue into the princess's mouth. She did the stopped to take a breath. He started giving her little kisses** (on the mouth not the neck...maybe later there)** while she was smiling. He kissed her deeply again but this time he started bitting her lips. She really liked that but they had to stop to catch their breath. They were panting. He gave her one little kiss and said;

"Come on! Let's go to the beach!" he said smiling. She then grabbed his hand and they made their way to the beach.

***15 minutes later***

"Wooooow!" They both said. The sea had crystal clear waters and the sand was golden. The sky was blue and cloudless.

Peach took off her shorts and went to test the water while Mario was putting up the things. When he finished he went behind Peach and he kissed her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes...it's so beautiful..." she said looking at the ground smiling.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just...I'm so happy that we are a couple now." she said and lightly kissed him. He smiled and said;

"Yeah. Me too." Mario said and started throwing water on her.

"No stop! It's too cold!" she said laughing. He then hugged her and they both fell in the water laughing.

"Cooooold."Peach said.

"Are you kidding me? It's super hot!" Mario said chuckling.

"Well not for me." she said and dived into the water. Mario followed her. When she got out he put his arms on her waste and she put her arms around his neck. He started giving butterfly kisses on her neck while she was giggling. Then he pushed her on their mat so he was ontop of her, still kissing her.

"Get a room guys!" someone yelled and they immediately stooped and started laughing.

"Wanna take some selfies?" Peach asked.

"Sure!" Mario said and Peach took her phone, put some music and they started taking selfies. Then they started singing a song called "#Selfie"** (Check it out. It's amazing.)**

***Mario and Peach singing***

But first, let me take a selfie!

***music***

Let me take a selfie!

**(The song is big and I'm not going to write all of it.)**

"Send them to Daisy. They are awesome!" Mario said happilly.

"Ok." Peach said and sent the photos. After a minute Peach saw that her phone was flashing on and off. She saw that Daisy was talking to her.

*Daisy and Peach talking on Viber **(Do you know viber? If not check it out!)**

Daisy; Peach!

Peach!

Peach!

Peach; Waaaaaaaaat?!

Daisy; R u on vacation with Mario? Then I'll go with Luigi 3

Peach; He broke his leg. Hahahahahaaaaa

Daisy; Wtf?! R u kidding me. UNFAIR!

Peach; Ikr! **(I know right)**

Daisy; Is everyhig ok there? Something I don't know?

Peach; Well...

Daisy; Wat happend gurl! Tell meeeee! Plz!

Peach; U know that I like Mario right...?

Daisy; Yussss

Peach; Guess wat!

Daisy; ...wat?

Peach; Fron now on Mario. Is. My. BOYFRIEND!

Daisy; AAAAAAAAAA! REALLY!? I'M SO HAAAPPY!

Peach; Ik! Me too! Did u see the foto?

Daisy; Yussss. How did u get him tiger?

Peach; He said that my swimsuit was nice and I asked him if he liked wat he saw and he said YES! And then I asked him if he loved me and said something like a poem...actually not a poem but it was so sweet and cute and I loved it. He said that I'm cute and beautiful and other things. Then I hugged him and he kissed me!

Daisy; Woah! Many things happend! Well I'm going to do the same at Luigi3 !Wish me luck!

Peach; Good Luck gurl!

Daisy; I'm on my way! Bb **(bye bye)**

Peach; Bbbbbbb!

"What happend? What were you talking about?" Mario asked.

"Nothing...Daisy's going at Luigi." Peach said.

"Why?" he asked. She looked at him with a smirk.

"Ooooh. I know." he said with a smirk. Then he took his phone.

***Mario and Luigi talking on Viber***

Mario; LUIGI!

Luigi; wat

Mario; guess whos coming over!

Luigi; wat? U said ur going to be there for a week...

Mario; Not me! Daisy! Hahahahahahaha

Luigi; WAAAAAAT?! HOW DO U KNOW?

Mario; Peach told me. She was talking with her.

Luigi; OMG! I gotta go! I need to get dressed and make my hair and EVERYHING HERE IS A MESS!

Mario; Calm down and get her tiger! Bb

Luigi; Ur right. And yes! Today's the day that I'll get her! Bye bro

Mario; Hahahahaha! Bb!

"You talked to him?" Peach asked.

"Yussss!" he said and they laughed together.

"Let's go. It's getting late." Mario said.

'You're right." She said and with that they left the beach

***With Daisy***

Daisy was walking through the forest in front of the Mario bros house. Whe she finally arrived she knocked the door.

_OMG! SHE'S HERE! MARIO WAS RIGHT!_ Luigi thought.

***knock knock***

"I'm coming" he yelled.

***Luigi opens the door***

"Oh! Hey Daisy! What brings you here?" he said smiling shyly.

"What? Can't I see my old friend Luigi?" she said going in the house. _I am only an old friend...perfect..._ Luigi thought.

"Sit down." he said leading her to the couch.

"Thanks!" she said smiling. He looked at her and said;

"Wow! Nice clothes!" _Well I had to say something_... He thought. She was wearing **(super hot) **black shorts and a loose blue sleevless shirt** ( XD i've got this shirt )**. Luigi was blushing because of the shorts.

"Thanks man!"**(she's tomboy) **Daisy said with a tomboysh voice.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked her. She looked around the house and said;

"What about some wii?" she said smiling_. That smile... I adore it_.

"Sure!" he said looking at the ground and blushing.

"Why so shy Weegee?" she said placing her hands on his shoulder. He blushed again_. I love it when she calls me Weegee. _He thought. Then she gave him a kiss in the cheek._ I'm blushing like crazy! She's going to notice!_

"Luigi you're blushing. Why?" she said with a smirk. _Shit!_

"No. I'm not blushing. It's just too hot in here." he said looking at her to show that he wasn't shy._ Because of you...why can't I say that aloud?_

"Yeah...sure..." she said with a bigger smirk.

"What?" Luigi said. Daisy looked at him, stood up, went in front of him and placed her hands on his lap.

"Are you sure Weegee?" she said with a girly voice **(Not her tomboish voice). **He blushed again.

"So...you like it when I call you Weegee huh?"

He scratched the back of his head and said;

"Mmhm" he replayed shyly. She looked him deep in the eyes. He did the same but blushing.

"You've got such beautiful eyes..." he said staring at her and rubbing her cheek with his thumb. Now was her turn to blush.

"Th-thanks!" she said looking down. _So, you're not that tough right? What if I flert you a bit more? _He thought with a smirk.

"And I love your hair! And their color." he said still smirking. She gave him a shy smile and continued staring down. Then she stood up and sat next to him avoiding his eyes. _Hahahaha! Victory! Now you're mine Daisy! _He thought and grabbed her chin.

"W-What happend?" she asked and blushed again.

"Nothing...I just want to see your beautiful eyes." he said and started leaning. She blushed more and continued looking at him not knowing what to do. He closed his eyes. They were about to kiss when someone knocked the door. He stopped leaning and looked at her then at he door and again her. He stood up and went at the door and opened it. His eyes widened and he said;

"Toadsworth?! What are you doing here?!"

"Can you explain this to me please?" he said and gave him a magazine. His eyes widened once again. He saw Peach and Mario sitting on a bench laughing and it said; "Mario and Princess Peach on vacation together? What's going on between them?"

"What about it?" he said lauging nervously and shaking a little.

"I THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS GOING ON VACATION WITH PRINCESS DAISY! WHAT IS SHE DOING WITH HIM?! IS SHE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM?!" He yelled.

"What?! No! It's just..."he looked around to find something to say. When he saw Daisy he smiled when he came with an idea."Princess Daisy was sick and couldn't go but princess Peach had already bought the tickets. My leg is broken so Mario went with her." when Daisy heard that she started coughing. Toadsworth looked at her angrily at her and said;

"Why are you here if you are sick?!"

"Because I wanted some help because I was too sick..."she said looking at Luigi. Luigi winked at her and she gave him a little smile so toadsworth wouldn't notice.

"Alright then. I'm going back at the castle.." he said and left._ No way! I'm going at Delfino Island TODAY!_

**Woah! That was a big chapter! Sorry for being late! I was on vacation!**

**If you liked it plz review! Next chapter really soon guys!**

**Bbbbbb**

**~Drommy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooooooo guys!**

**What's up?**

**Did you like the last chapter?**

**Then you'll love this one!**

**R&R!**

**I don't own Nintendo characters... Nintedo does. If I did then Mario and Peach would be together...and Luigi and Daisy**.

**~Chapter 3~**

"Do you think he'll go?"asked a worried Daisy.

"I don't think so. Toadsworth is harmless."anwsered Luigi.

"Are you crazy? He is able to go to Isle Delfino only for this!"she said panicked.

"No way. He said he's going to the castle." Luigi said.

"...Ok...I trust you..."said Daisy.

***akward silence***

Luigi looked at her shyly and said.

"I think we should continue from were we stopped."he said looking deep in her eyes.

"Ummmm..."she didn't know what to say. He started leaning again_. Wow! Luigi is braver than I thought! _Daisy thought. She started leaning too. He grabbed her face and closed his eyes_. YES! Daisy's finally MINE!_ Luigi thought happilly. She couldn't close her eyes. She continued staring at him. Then he kissed her. It was short but sweet and full of passion. She continiued staring at him.

"Do you love me?" she asked him.

"Of course I do Daiz." he said hugging her. _I love it when he calls me Daiz..._.she thought and hugged him back. She gave him one little kiss and she slept on his lap.

"Night Daiz" he said sweetly playing with her hair.

"Night Weegee" and with that they both fell asleep.

***with Toadsworth***

"Yes Toad! I'm going TODAY!" Toadsworth said.

"But Toadsworth we can't find a ticket for the ship!"Toad said panicked.

"Then I'll go with our plane!" Toadworth said angrily

"Yes sir" Toad said and left. After that Toadsworth went to his room took his suitcase and went in the plane. After a minute the plane started flying and in one our they had arrived.

"Now I have to find their hotel..." Toadsworth said. It was 22:00 and nobody was around. He started searching and asking when he finally arrived at a fancy hotel.

"They must be here." he said and went to the reception.

"Hello how can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Hello...Do you know if princess Peach is in this hotel?" Toadsworth asked.

"Well Yes. But who are you?" the receptionist asked him.

"Ummm...I'm a friend of hers. Can you tell me where is her room? And do you know if she is with a boy here?"He asked.

"She is at the third floor. And Yes, she is with a young man here." he said and with that Toadsworth left. _So she is with Master Mario here. Why did she pick him? What about her friend princess Zelda? Or princess Eclair? Why Master Mario? Why a BOY? I don't want her to play with boys at this age! She's still young! Eighteen is too young to have a relationship!_ He thought while he was in the elevator. When he arrived at the third floor he started knocking all the doors because he forgot to ask the number of the room **( XD ).**

***With Mario and Peach***

"Why do you like me?"asked Peach.

"Beacause you are really sweet...beautiful...cute. You are a really cheerful person and you never cry. Your eyes are my favorite colour; sapphire..."Mario said sweetly looking at her. They were sitting on their bed. Peach was laying on his lap and he played with her hair.

"Why do you love me?" he asked this time. She smiled, looked at the ceiling and tried to think.

"Well you are a sporty person and I like that. You are tall, hansome...gentleman...mascular" she giggled at this one "ummm...good hearted, kind, extrovert and many more."she said and he smiled.

"It's kinda cold tonight, huh?" Peach said.

"Yeah..." he said and put his arm around her. He gave her a sweet long kiss. **( If you want skip this part. Nothing's going to happen but if you want skip it. I'm just don't get too excited. This is rated T. )**She sat up next to him while they were kissing and put her hands on his chest. He pinned her down on their bed and started kissing her neck. She moaned lightly. He went to her lips once again and kissed her hungrily. They both moaned while kissing so tenderly. He put his hand under her shirt** (She was wearing a white sleevless shirt and baggy jeans and he was wearing only some baggy jeans; nothing on top *winks*)** trying to take it off. But when he was about to do this someone knocked the door.

***Knock Knock Knock***

Mario looked at Peach with a questionable look. She was blushing **(She thought that he would...*winks again* if you know what I mean**) She stood up and went to open the door. She frowned and her eyes widened.

"TOADSWORTH?!"she yelled. Mario immedeately stood up and looked for his T-shirt. But he couldn't find it.

"Don't yell. It's late." he said and came into the room. He looked at Mario angrily and said;

"Princess what are you doing here?"

"I'm on vacation. I told you, remember?" she said nervously.

"Of course I do. I also remember that you told me that princess Daisy was coming not Mastet Mario!" he said and continued staring angrily at Mario.

"Well...Daisy...was...ummmm"she said nervously and looked at Mario with a Say-Something-Quickly look. Mario nodded and said;

"Ummm...she was...sick! Yes! She was sick, that's it." he said looking at Toadsworth and then at Peach.

"And where's your shirt Master Mario? Why are you naked?" He asked.

"Ummm... I-I was..." Mario said trying to think.

"He-he has some moisturizng cream for sunburn on his back that's why..." Peach said looking at Mario.

"Aright then. And what about THIS?" he said pointing at the magazine he handed. It was a foto with Mario and Peach hugging at the beach. _Thank god we're not kissing in this foto! _Peach thought.

"What about it? I can see just two really good friends at the beach. Not something special." Mario said.

"Toadsworth is that the reason you came here? Are you kidding me?" said Peach.

"NO! I'm not kidding! I want to know NOW what's going on between you two!" Toadsworth said frowning.

"Nothing!" both Mario and Peach said.

"Are you sure about it?" he said pointing at their bed.

"We're not sleeping together. Mario's sleeping at the floor. It's just a misunderstanding! Hahaha..." she said and laughed nervously. Mario cleared his throat.

"Alright then. I'll be with you for the rest of the vacation." said Toadsworth.

"WHAT?!" they both said.

"Don't yell. It's late!" he said once again and laughed a little.

"Yeah...hilarious..."Mario said sarcasticallly. Toadsworth looked at him and hit him with his cane.

"Ouch!" Mario said.

"Toadsworth what are you doing?!" Peach yelled and ran at Mario hugging him. Toadsworth frowned when he saw her hugging him. She immediately stopped hugging him and cleared her throat.

"LIAR! YOU ARE TOGETHER!" Toadsworth yelled.

"Shhhh. Don't yell. It's late." Mario said and Peach laughed.

"So now it's funny... Of course..." Toadsworth said looking at Peach. Peach gave him a small fake smile.

"You know what? It's getting late. Let's sleep!" Toadsworth said and lay on their bed.

"What are you doing? Where is Mario going to sleep?" Peach asked. Toadsworth eyes widened.

"So you're sleeping together! HA! I knew it! You are to young to sleep with old boys!"Toadsworth said angrily.

"Old? I'm like Peach! I'm eighteen too!" Mario said-yelled.

"You are young too then! And you aren't aloud to sleep with the princess!" Toadsworth said-yelled. They continued to fight and yell when Peach yelled;

"STOOOOP!" They immediately stopped and looked at her.

"We. Are. Going. To. Sleep. NOW!" And with that Mario lay on the floor and Toadsworth on the bed.

"Thank you!" she said and lay next to Toadsworth.

"Good night princess." Toadsworth said and looked at her. He was like her father after her parents death. She loved him so much but sometimes he was overprotective and really strict.

"Night Toadaworth." she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. _Like dad_... She thought.

"I love you."she said at him.

"Me too princess." he said. Mario was listening and thought; _She loves him so much. He's like her father. She has been so strong for so many years...after her parents death...that's why I love her. I like Toadsworth but sometimes he is annoying._ And with that they slept until the next morning...almost slept...

"Did he sleep?" whispered Mario. Peach saw Toadsworth and whispered;

"Yes." Then he grabbed her and started kissing her. She fell on the floor next to him.

"I can't stay all day without kissing you Peach" whispered Mario. She looked at him with a cute face and said;

"Me neither. But we have to wait until he leaves."

"What if he doesn't leave?" asked Mario.

"I don't know...maybe we should say what's going on between us." she said.

"No!" Mario yelled and stood up.

"Shhhhh...he'll wake up!" whispered Peach. He sat down again next to her.

"Sorry... But we can't tell him. He won't allow me to see you again! What would I do without your smile? What's going on in that beautiful mind?"** (These are lyrics of a song called "All Of Me")** he said and hugged her. She blushed and said;

"Awww Mario. You are so sweet! But who knows? Maybe he understands."

"What if he don't?" he asked her with a sad look. She looked him again with a cute yet sad face.

"..." she said nothing. She just stood up and went to sleep. Mario kept looking at her thinking.

***The next morning***

Toadsworth woke up first. Alright... I woke up first... That's good. Now... Mario has to wake up too... Hehehe. He thought. Then he grabbed a loud speaker and started yelling;

"WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP MASTER MARIO!" Mario woke up immediately and his eyes widened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"He yelled.

"Master Mario! Language!" He said angrily to him.

"Oh yeah!" he said sarcastically.

"Are you taunting me?!" he said really angry.

"Me? Taunting a clever persone like you? No way..."he said sarcastically again.

"Recpect on me Master Mario!" he said frowning. All this time they were yelling so Peach woke up_. What's going on here? Why are they yelling? It's almost 9:00.._. She thought. They didn't notice that she wad awake and they continued yelling at each other.

"You're such a hypocrite! You say that you're not in love with the princess but I can clearly see that you are! You are always taunting me! And you change the princess's behaviour! She was polite and nice and you changed that!" he yelled. Toadsworth was red from the anger.

"WHAT?! She is the same persone! She hasn't changed! You're just accusing me for everything! Why don't you like me? What have I done to you?" This time Mario yelled. Peach just listened the whole thing and pretended that she was asleep.

"You omited the first thing I said! Are you in love with her?" Toadsworth said calmer. Mario looked down. He didn't know what to do. _Should I say that I'm in love with her? Or not?_ He thought.

"Well?"Toadsworth said. Mario took a deep breath and said;

"Yes... I do..." he said and blushed a little. Peach smiled.

"I knew it! Does she love you?" he said.

"I don't know..." Mario said. _I hope she loves me... I don't know yet.. But I had to tell that because if I said yes Toadsworth would get angry._ He thought.

"Well do you want to know? SHE DOESN'T! HA! The princess would never love someone like you! You are a plumber and she is a princess! Princess Peach will marry a prince not a plumber!" he said angrily again. Mario was really angry. He didn't want to believe this but he did. And now he was sad.

"Thanks Toadsworth...I always wanted to know. Now if you excuse me I will go to the dining room to have some breakfast." he said really sad and walked through the door.

"Toadsworth..."Peach said

"Oh! Good morning dear!" he said happilly.

"Mornin'..." she said and walked through the door.

"Where are you going?" asked a confiused Toadsworth.

"Ummm... To eat breakfast..." She said.

"Oh... Ok." he said.

**Peach's pov**

When I arrived at the dining room I saw Mario and walked towards him. He was sitting alone at a table and he was eating some cake.

"Hey!" I sad to him.

"Hey Peach..." he said looking down. _Why is he so sad? Wait... Did he believe what Toadsworth said to him?_

"Mario..." I looked him deep in the eyes and kissed him passionately.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"I want you to know that I really love you. More than anything." I said and gave him one more little kiss.

"Really? Beacause Toadsworth said-"

"I don't care what he says. I love you. You are the prince he was talking about." I interupted him.

"Where you listening?" he asked me.

"Well...Yes..." I said smiling and looking down.

"You are so sneaky!" he said smirking.

"Oooh I know. Daisy is far sneakier than me. Who knows what she's doing with Luigi know." I said smirking too. And we laughed together.

***With Luigi and Daisy***

**No pov**

They were making out on the couch when Daisy stopped and said;

"Luigi... I have a feeling that...Toadsworth went to Delfino Island..."

"I said don't worry... And if he goes what will happen? Huh?" he said panting a little from the kiss.

"Well... Do you remember when Toadsworth asked what's going on between them and you said nothing?" he nodded. "Ummm... Something's going between them but she told only me. I don't know if Mario told you, did he?" she continued.

"No. He didn't. So you wanna say that if he goes he'll find out? I don't think so. They'll be carefull." Daisy nodded.

"Now, do you want to hear some good news?" he said to change the mood. She nodded smiling.

"Well, today we will go to the hospital!" he said happily.

"Why?"she asked.

"My leg is fine now. I put this plaster a month ago and now it's time to take it off!"

"Really?! Let's go!" she said and they left.

***With Mario and Peach...and Toadsworth***

**No pov**

Mario and Peach were sitting at the dinning room talking when Toadsworth came in.

"Hi Toadsworth." they said together.

"Hello..." he said looking angrily at Mario.

"What is it now?" Mario said looking at him angrily too.

"What were you two doing while I was in our room?"he asked.

"Talking" they both said.

"Alright... Where are we going when you finish?" Toadsworth asked.

"I don't know... Maybe the beach?" Mario said.

"Not happening! You're not allowed to see the princess in her swimsuit!" he said-yelled.

"I already did..." Mario said calmly.

"WHAT?! WHEN?!" he yelled.

"We're almost a week here. We have gone to the beach." Mario said. Toadsworth looked at him angrily again.

"Then you're not allowed to see her AGAIN!" he yelled again. Mario frowned and looked at Peach with a We-Have-To-Tell-Him-Now look. She nodded and said;

"Hey Toadsworth. Why don't we go to our room?" she said sweetly.

"With or without this?" he said pointing at Mario.

"WITH!" They both yelled.

"Ok, ok..." he said and with that they went to their room. They opened the door with the key and Peach told Toadsworth to sit down on a chair. Mario and Peach looked at him with worried looks and then each other.

"Ummm... What happened?" Toadworth asked. Mario looked at Peach and whispered;

"Begin..."

"Nothing happened Toadsworth. Why are you asking?" she said and looked at Mario who was frowning at her.

"Why did we come here? Why did you tell me to sit down? Why are you looking at me like this?" he asked.

"Nothing! Totally!" she said and sat on the bed. Mario looked at her and then at Toadsworth. He frowned once again and said;

"Do you want to know what's happening Toadsworth?" he said-yelled.

"YES! TELL ME NOW!" He yelled.

"That's happening!" he said and grabbed Peach's face and kissed her passionately. Peach's eyes widened. But she kissed him back. Toadsworth's mouth was open and his eyes widened.

"Wha...Who...What's happening?" he said and fainted. Mario and Peach smiled and looked at each other.

"Now he knows..."he said smiling.

"Yes...he does..." she said and kissed him once again.

"What do we do with him now?" he asked her.

"He'll wake up." she said looking at Toadsworth.

"Alright. Tomorrow we're living. Let's pack our things."

"Ok" she said and started packing her things. So did Mario.

*Next morning*

"What... What happened? Where am I?" Toadsworth said. He saw Mario and Peach looking at him. They were on a boat. Thay were going back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"YOU TWO! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO *cough* "

"Relax Toadsworth... Now you have to eat something salty beacause your bloodpressure has dropped." Peach said.

"But you two ki-"

"Shhhhh... Don't yell... You're loosing energy." she interrupted him. Mario smiled at him and he looked at him angrily

"What know?" Mario said.

"YOU! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS-"

"Shhhhh" they both said and started laughing.

"Why can't you understand? Where is your problem? Why do you hate Mario? Tell me." Peach said.

"Because he isn't a prince! He is a plumber!" Toadsworth said.

"He is a prince to me." She said. Mario came closer and kissed her cheek. _Look at them Toadsworth... They are truly in love... Wait... NO HE ISN'T A PRINCE!... But look at them... He makes my girl happy... Maybe I should let them... But not marriage! They are only eighteen! And the rules say that a princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is allowed to marry only princes! Maybe when they are 26...She'll find someone else at that age, won't she? Maybe a prince... I'll let them for now... And we'll see what will happen... _He thought.

"Princess... Come here." he said. She sat next to him with a worried look and said;

"What happened Toadsworth?"

"Darling... You can have Mastet Mario... And Master Mario can have you. BUT NOT MARRIAGE! Ok?" he said looking at them. She started screaming and hugging Mario. He hugged her back and they both yelled;

"THANKS TOADSWORTH!"

"I love you so much Toadsworth! THANK YOU!" Peach said hugging him.

"You're welcome darlin'" he said hugging her back. She gave him a little kiss and then went to Mario. They looked into each others eyes. He put his arms around her waste and she put her arms around him neck. He leaned and they kissed. It was really long and sweet. Toadsworth was looking at them and thought;_ They love each other so very much. Look at them. They're kissing each other so passionately. I love seeing my girl happy._ _But_ _this is disgusting! I don't know how long I'm gonna stand this. _He looked at them angrily once again and then smiled and took a nap. Mario and Peach stopped kissing and sat down next to Toadsworth. She put her head on his shoulder and he out his head on hers. They closed their eyes and took a nap like Toadsworth did.

*With Luigi and Daisy*

"Luigi?"

"Yes Daiz?"

"Something's going wrong. I feel it."

"What? Like what?"

"I dunno..." she said. Luigi sat up and looked at the calendar.

"Hey! Today Mario and Peach are coming!" he said happily.

"Really? Let's make something for them!"

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Ummm... You know what? Forget it... I'm too bored." she said yawning.

"Come on now! We gotta do something!" he said smiling. She sighed and said;

"Ok but you have to do something for me if I agree..." she said with a smirk. He blushed because he thought that she wanted... You know... It starts with S and ends with X. COME ON NOW!

"Like what Daisy?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What... You stopped calling me Daiz? Anyways~" she said and stood up and went next to him. She ran a finger on his chest making him nervous.

"You know what I want~" she said with a smirk.

"N-No I really d-don't." he said nervously.

"Alright then I'll explain it to you~" she said and pinned him down on the couch. He started blushing again.

"I want... One of those AMAZING cakes you make! They aren't like Peach's but they are good!" she said smiling and giving him a little kiss. He took a deep breath and said;

"Oh Ok. I thought you wanted-"

"What? What's on your mind Weegee?~" she interrupted him smirking once again.

"Ummm... N-Nothing. Forget it! Just tell me what are we going to make for them." he laughed nervously.

"Alrighty~" she said and stood up. "Let's... Just let me think Ok? I'll tell you later. Now let me sleep..." she said and started going up the stairs to his room.

"Daisy I know what you're doing! You don't want to sleep we woke up an hour ago! You're just bored!" he yelled so she could hear him.

"Shit! You caught me! Alright I'm coming!" she said. Luigi smiled at her. She smiled at him too.

"Sooo?" she said.

"Sooo..." he said.

*After an hour of hard thinking*

"You know what? We've done enough... They don't need something special." he said smiling.

"Now you're catching me!" she said and they laughed together.

***With Mario, Peach... and Toadsworth***

"Home sweet home!" Peach said. They were infront of Peach's castle.

"Peach, I'm going home to unpack my things and see Luigi. When you finish with your things you can come. I think Daisy is there too." Mario said.

"Alright. I'll finish and I'll come." she said smiling.

"Bye!" he said and she waved. She went into the castle with Toadsworth behind her.

"So... You're going over his place..." Toadsworth said.

"Yeah... Daisy's there too!" she said sweetly. He took a deep breath and said;

"Alright then... I'll unpack my things."

"Ok!" she said and ran at her room. She opened the door and saw that Toadette was in there and she was making her bed.

"Hey Toadette!" she said and hugged her.

"Peach!" Toadette said and hugged her back.

"I missed you sooo much!"

"Me too! Did you have fan? How was Delphino Island?" she asked her.

"It was wonderful! And so many things happened there!" she said.

"Good or bad?"

"Good of course!" she said-yelled.

"Like what? Oooh... Don't tell me! Something happened between you and Mario! Right?" Toadette said hapilly.

"YEEES!" She yelled.

"Tell me everything girl!" and with that she started explaining everything.

***With Mario***

When he arrived at his house he unlocked the door. He saw Luigi and Daisy playing Mario Kart.

"Hey guys!" he yelled. They paused the game and ran to him and hugged him.

"Hey... Where's Peach?" Daisy asked.

"She's at the castle. She'll come later." Mario said.

"What did Peach tell me? Are you a couple now?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

"Heh... Yeah" he said scratching the back of his head.

"Hip! Hip! Hooray! Finally guys!" She yelled and they laughed.

"Hey do you want to continue this game with me?" Mario asked.

"Yes!" Luigi and Daisy said together.

"Let's go!" he yelled and they started playing. After an hour someone nocked the door.

"Open Mario." Luigi said.

"What I'm going to loose! No! You open!" Mario said.

***Knock knock knock***

"Alright! I'll go!" Luigi said.

"Ok!" Mario and Daisy said and continued playing. Luigi opened the door and saw Peach.

"Hey Luigi!" She yelled.

"Hi Peach!" he said and hugged her. He kissed him on the cheek and looked at Daisy and Mario.

"Hey Daisy!" she said. She stood up and ran at Peach. They hugged each other.

"Peach I missed ya soooo much!" Daisy said.

"Me tooooo!" Peach said.

"YEEEES! I WON! Oh... Hey Peach!" Mario said. She waved.

"UNFAIR! WE WEREN'T PLAYING!"

"YOU WON? NO WAY!" Luigi and Daisy started yelling. He laughed and said;

"I'm not first but I won you two. Haha!" he said laughing and pointing at them. Everyone sat on the couch and started talking.

"Hey guys... What happened here while we were at Delphino Island?" Peach asked. Luigi and Daisy looked at each other and blushed.

"Well... You two are a couple right?" Luigi asked pointing at Mario and Peach.

"Ummm... Yeah. Why?" Mario said.

"So do we!" Daisy said.

"I knew it! I told you something was going to happen!" Peach said at Mario.

"Kiss... Kiss!"Mario started.

"KISS KISS KISS!" Mario and Peach yelled together. Daisy looked at Luigi and he looked at her. He was blushing and she liked that. She smirked and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Mario and Peach started claping and laughing.

"Now you two kiss!" Daisy said.

"Alright!" they said together. Mario looked at her and gave her a long kiss.

"You guys got it!" Daisy said smirking. Mario and Peach blushed and laughed nervously.

"Hey! Do you want to go to the beach all together?" Daisy said.

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Daisy and I are going to the castle to take our swimsuits. Where are we going to meet?" Peach said.

"Over here." Mario said.

"Ok. Let's go Peach!" Daisy said and with that they left.

"I'm love her so much..." Mario said dreamly.

"Come on let's get dressed!" Luigi said and shook him.

"Ok, ok..." and with that they went to their rooms and got dressed up. Luigi wore a yellow swimsuit and a T-shirt and Mario a blue with green swimsuit. **(The one he wore when he was on vacation) **After half an hour the girls knocked the door. Mario opened the door. Peach was wearing the bikini that she was wearing when she was on vacation; the pink with black one. She also had a cute ponytail. Daisy wore a black bikini. They were wearing some clothes over their swimsuits. Peach saw Mario and blushed again. Mario winked at her. She smiled shyly and blushed even more.

"Woah Mario! You're so damn mascular!" Daisy said and Mario laughed.

"Thanks! Now I have to make a compliment too?" he joked.

"Yes. That's why I did one." Daidy joked.

"Well... You... Ummm... You're wearing clothes I don't know what to say!" Mario said looking at her.

"When I take off my clorhes at the beach I'll be waiting for my compliment." she joked.

"Alright." he said smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" Daisy asked looking for Luigi.

"I am. Luigi is coming in a minute." he said.

"I'm here!" Luigi said. Daisy looked at him._ Shit! He's wearing a T-shirt! _She thought.

"Ok! Let's go!" Peach said and they left.

***At the beach***

"Woah! It's too hot!" Daisy said and started taking off her clothes. Everyone did the same. They put up their things and went to the sea.

"The water is hot too!" Peach said.

"Do you want your compliment now Daisy?" Mario said.

"Yes..." she said. He looked her up and down trying to find something to say.** (They're not in love or something. They are just really good friends.)**

"Well...?" she said.

"You are really tanned and...ummm... Skinny. Nice?" he said smiling.

"No but I'll deal with that..." she joked.

"Hahaha!" Luigi and Peach laughed.

"Hey! Look at this!" Daisy said pointing at some jet skis.

"Do you want to ride one?" Mario said.

"Yeah! I always wanted!" Daisy said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Mario said. Luigi and Peach didn't move.

"Ummm... Are you two coming?" Mario said.

"I don't think so..." Peach said.

"Do you know how to use them?" Luigi said.

"Yes! I do!" both Mario and Daisy said.

"Hey Peach, don't worry you'll come with me!" Mario said. Peach sighed and said;

"Ok... I guess..." she said and he took her hand.

"What?! And I'm going with Daisy?!" Luigi said panicked. Daisy frowned and said;

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing... You're just going to KILL us! When we paired at the race** (Mario Kart)** we almost died because of you!" he said.

"I'll be carefull now Weegee~" she said and made cute faces.

"Uh... Alright!" Luigi said.

When they sat on the jet skis Luigi looked at Daisy. She was wet and wore her bikini which made Luigi blush. She is so hot! He thought and started staring at her. Daisy noticed and said;

"Do you like what you see Weegee~" she said.

"N-No! I-I mean YES! Wait... I mean-" she cut him with a kiss.

"So you do. Right?" she said.

"Y-Yeah..." he said shyly. She also looked at him and said;

"I like what I see too..." she said with a smirk. He blushed and said;

"Th-Thanks!"

When they sat down on their jet skis they said that the first one who reaches the end of the beach wins.

***After their race***

"YES! WE WON!" Luigi and Daisy yelled.

"That was fun!" Peach said and everyone dived into the sea.

"Guys. Me and Luigi are going to swim Ok?" Daisy said and she took Luigi's hand and they swam away..

"What do you want to do?" Peach asked. No anwser.

"Mario?" she went closer to him. He didn't response becsuse he was too busy staring at her.

"What happened?" she asked once again. He shook his head and said;

"Nothing... You're so beautiful..." he said put his arms on her waste and pulled her closer.

"Mario... This beach is really famous and full of fotographers.. They might-" she couldn't continue. He was kissing her.

***With Luigi and Daisy***

"Where do you want to go?" Daisy said.

"Nowhere... Let's just stay here..." he said and kissed her. She kissed him back and put her hands around his neck. She took him underwater and they continued kissing underwater. He ran his hands on her back. He started untying her swimsuit. She noticed and grabbed his hand. They pulled out to take a breath.

"He don't have to go any further... We're in a public place... Maybe later if you want~" she said winking. He blushed and kept looking at her. They were kissing with so much passion that he got carried away. He didn't have to say something because she spoke again.

"Let's go back to Mario and Peach!"

She grabbed his hand and they swam to them.

***With Peach and Mario***

They were kissing so passionetly. They almost ate each other but they stopped when Daisy said;

"Woah guys! If you are hungry go eat the food we brought with us. Don't eat each other!" she joked. They blushed and looked at Daisy.

"Why? Did you do something different when you swam away?" Peach asked smirking.

"Yeah... Complitely different. If you want to know we were just swimming." Daisy lied putting her hands on her hips.

"Anyways... Let's go. It's getting late." Peach said.

"Ok!" Mario said and they took their things and went to the Mario bros house.

_**The end... Or not?**_

**That was a big chapter right? Did you like it? Please review... If I get only 1 review again I don't think that I'll continue... So if you want me to continue and write new stories then review.**

**Lalalalalalala! ( I'm going to write this every time I finsh one story. Hahahaha! I don't know why... I'm just excited... ) **

**Sorry for being late again but I was on vacation like I said in the previous chapter and I don't have wifi. Bye bye for now... I'm preparing a new story. It's a MxP one I think... Anyways! Bye! Love ya!**

**I don't know if this is the end... Or not. I don't have any ideas... So I want your help... Tell me what you think...**

**~Drommy **


End file.
